creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Lebensbaum
Inspiriert von einer Creepypasta mit einer sehr ähnlichen Grundhandlung. Leider finde ich sie nicht mehr, wer sie wiedererkennt, kann sie gerne hier verlinken! Lebensbaum Zusammen mit der Suchmeldung eines unbekannten Mannes (verm. 37 Jahre alt), veröffentlichte die örtliche Polizei, am 29. September 1998, als einzigen Hinweis das Tagebuch, welches auf dem vermutlichen Anwesen des Vermissten gefunden wurde, um mögliche Zeugen ausfindig machen zu können, die etwas Sachdienliches über den Verbleib oder die Identität des Mannes wissen. Tagebucheintrag vom Di, 15. September 1998, 16:43 Uhr' Nach langer Überlegung habe ich den Schritt gewagt. Die Scheidung von meiner Frau ist nun endlich abgewickelt und ich habe nun die Kraft gefunden, einfach einen Neuanfang zu wagen. Die letzten Wochen und Monate haben mich viel Kraft gekostet; mein Anwalt strahlte leider nicht besonders von Kompetenz, ich habe ziemlich viel verloren. Doch das, was ich noch hatte, habe ich in ein hübsches, kleines Haus investiert, das an der Küste gelegen ist. Das musste einfach sein. Nur ich und der einzige Begleiter, der mir immer treu war: mein geliebter, schwarzer Labrador-Retriever „Roger“. Meine Ex-Frau mochte ihn ohnehin nie, sie war richtig verächtlich zu ihm. Wenn ich daran denke, dann tut die Scheidung beinahe etwas weniger weh. Es musste so kommen. Zu meinen Eltern und meinem Bruder meide ich den Kontakt seit Jahren sowieso, also macht es auch nichts, wenn ich mich von allem und jedem komplett abkapsele. Ich werde wohl auch einen beruflichen Neuanfang versuchen. Das wird für mich am schwersten, da ich meinen alten Job, im Gegensatz zu meinem alten Leben, wirklich gerne mochte. Aber ein Neuanfang ist nun mal ein Neuanfang. Da kann man sich nicht einfach aussuchen, was man behält und was nicht. Ein sauberer Schnitt. Aus genau diesem Grund habe ich auch begonnen Tagebuch zu führen. Das habe ich vorher noch nie getan, da ich es immer für Unsinn gehalten habe einfach alles niederzuschreiben, was man den Tag lang so gemacht hat – wozu auch? Aber jetzt erscheint mir das durchaus eine sinnvolle Idee zu sein, allerdings werde ich mich darauf beschränken, nur die wirklich wichtigen Dinge festzuhalten. Was ich jeden Morgen zum Frühstück hatte, wird mich definitiv niemals interessieren, soweit kenne ich mich dann doch. Ich schreibe das gerade in einem kleinen Imbiss auf einem Autobahnrastplatz. Ich hatte mir solche Imbisse immer schmuddeliger vorgestellt, voll von Truckern oder Landstreichern, die nach Diesel und Alkohol stinken und eine entnervte, gelangweilte Bedienung, Mitte 40, mit irgendwelchen herablassenden Sprüchen angraben. Ich habe wohl schon zu sehr irgendwelche Klischeebilder aus Filmen und so übernommen. Keine gute Ausgangslage für einen Autor… Die Realität sieht anders aus. Wäre dieses Restaurant nicht so furchtbar weit von meinem Ziel, meinem zukünftigen Zuhause, entfernt, würde ich sogar öfter herkommen. Es ist zwar nur ein Eintopf und eine Tagessuppe, die ich hier gegessen habe, aber das dafür exzellent. Kein Vergleich mit dem, was ich mir vorgestellt habe. Roger wird bereits ungeduldig, deswegen werde ich mich jetzt wohl weiter auf den Weg machen. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 19:26 Uhr' Ich bin vor etwa einer halben Stunde in meinem neuen Domizil angekommen. Ich habe schon mal einen kleinen Rundgang gemacht, da ich es ja bisher nur von Fotos kannte. Es war einfach ein Spontankauf und was soll ich sagen? Ich hatte wohl anscheinend wirkliches Glück damit. Ich habe beschlossen, einfach mal etwas zu riskieren, nicht ständig in Sorge und ewiger, mühseliger Vorausplanung zu leben. Praktischerweise ist es bereits voll möbliert. Die Möbel treffen zwar nicht unbedingt meinen Geschmack, aber nach dem Hauskauf bleibt mir eine Zeit lang nichts anderes übrig, als mich mit der Situation erst mal abzufinden. Man kann leicht erahnen, dass dieses Haus einmal einem älteren Ehepaar gehörte. Die Einrichtung ist groß und wuchtig. Dunkles Holz, komische Ornamente im Holz, man hat den Eindruck, dass einen hier jedes Möbelstück erschlagen will. Andererseits ist es schon eine nette Geste, dass sie das Haus samt Einrichtung verkauft haben, denn sonst würde ich heute auf einer blanken Matratze schlafen, also beschwer ich mich nicht. Einen weiteren, kleinen Haken gibt es jedoch auch: Mir wurde der gigantische Baum verschwiegen, der sich direkt neben dem Haus befindet. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich den auf den Fotos einfach nicht wahrnehmen oder einfach übersehen konnte. Es dämmert zwar bereits, aber so, wie dieser Baum liegt, werde ich wohl ununterbrochen im Schatten sitzen, eigentlich genau der Zustand, den ich mit dem Auszug aus der Großstadt ändern wollte. Ich muss aber sagen, dass ich es auch Schade finden würde, ihn zu fällen, denn er wirkt irgendwie… majestätisch. Er hat so etwas Gewaltiges an sich. Ganz so, als würde er das Haus von einer Seite mit seinen Ästen umarmen und festhalten. Oder es beschützen, sehr seltsam. Ich habe mir den Baum eine Zeit lang einfach so angesehen - ungewöhnlich für mich, da ich eigentlich, auch wenn ich gerne in der Natur bin, nichts Faszinierendes an einer einzelnen Pflanze oder einem einzelnen Baum finde. Aber das... Es hat einfach etwas extrem… es reißt einen einfach wie in einen Bann, ich kann das nicht beschreiben. Roger jedenfalls scheint sich weniger darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, ihn freut einfach der viele Auslauf, den er hier nun genießen kann. Bevor es dunkel wird, werde ich noch eine Runde mit ihm laufen, damit er sich an seine neue Freiheit erst mal gewöhnen kann. Ich werde wohl auch früh schlafen gehen, die Reise war anstrengend. Tagebucheintrag vom 18. September 1998, 14:52 Uhr' Nun, da ich nun schon gut drei Tage hier wohne, kann ich sagen, dass wir uns gut eingelebt haben. Die Leute, die in diesem Dorf leben(es ist wohl schon etwas größer als ein Dorf, aber für einen ehemaligen Städter ist einfach alles ein Dorf, was keine eigenen U-Bahnen hat…), sind allerdings ziemlich gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie sind sehr verschlossen, mir gegenüber, auch andere Hundebesitzer meiden uns. Das trifft mich sehr, denn ich gehe gern auf andere Menschen zu und lerne auch gerne neue Leute kennen. Aber so ist das wohl in einem Dorf, anfangs. Da kennt sich jeder, da wird man wohl als Eindringling wahrgenommen oder so. Aber ich denke, dass wir uns damit schon zurechtfinden. Mit der Jobsuche läuft es auch dementsprechend. Einen langen Weg in die nächste Stadt kann ich mir derzeit nicht leisten und hier einen Job zu finden, wird wohl noch eine schwierige Angelegenheit. Meinem eigentlichen Beruf als Autor kann ich derzeit einfach nicht nachgehen, da ich erst mal den Kopf frei bekommen muss. Ich glaube, so eine ganz einfache, „stupide“ Arbeit, wo man nicht sehr viel nachdenken und einfach nur einer Routine nachgehen muss, wäre das Beste momentan. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 19:29 Uhr' Ich betrachte wieder diesen Baum. Ich sitze gerade vor meinem Fenster. Schreibe und starre den Baum an. Immer abwechselnd. Es ist fast so, als würde er zurückschauen. Es ist windig, die Äste neigen sich im Wind, es scheint, als würde ein Sturm aufziehen. Aber das macht nichts, denn der Baum ist da und ich weiß, dass er jeden Sturm abhält. Jede Flut und alles, was die Natur an Kräften aufbringen kann. Denn er ist da. Er wird niemals weggehen. Ich bemerke gerade, dass mein Hund auch gerade den Baum ansieht. Er wird auch niemals weggehen. Tagebucheintrag vom 19. September 1998, 09:36 Uhr' Ich weiß nicht, was gestern passiert ist. Ich erinnere mich an den letzten Tagebucheintrag nicht. Der, an dem ich angeblich wieder diesen Baum angestarrt haben soll. Ich habe wirklich versucht, mich zu erinnern aber es ist, als hätte ich einen Filmriss gehabt, dabei trinke ich doch Garnichts. Es hat mich schon so gewundert, dass das Tagebuch offen herum gelegen ist. Ich werde mal eine Runde mit Roger gehen und versuchen mich daran zu erinnern, was da los war. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 09:59 Uhr' Roger weigert sich entschlossen mit mir zu gehen. Offensichtlich entsprechen die Einträge, an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnere, aber der Wahrheit. Er sitzt vor diesem Baum und starrt ihn an. Wenn ich versuche, ihm die Laufleine anzulegen, fängt er an zu knurren und schnappt nach mir! Das hat er vorher noch niemals getan. Ich hoffe nur, dass alles mit ihm in Ordnung ist, denn ich habe einfach nicht das Geld auch noch einen Tierarzt oder vielleicht so einen Tierpsychologen zu bezahlen. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 14:36 Uhr' Roger ist total verrückt heute! Er rennt wie ein Irrer durch das ganze Haus, aber wirklich ununtertrieben! Ich musste sämtliche Vasen und zerbrechliche Gegenstände in Sicherheit bringen, da ich es nicht schaffe, ihn zu stoppen. Und seit dem Vorfall heute früh habe ich ehrlichgesagt sogar etwas Angst davor. Er wirkt, als wäre er besessen, wie in „der Exorzist“. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Ich bin gerade ernsthaft am Überlegen, ob ich nicht in die Kirche gehen und nach einem Exorzismus an Roger fragen sollte… Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 17:02 Uhr' Roger hat sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt. Er hatte inzwischen auch Auslauf. Buchstäblich, ich hatte so viel überschüssige Energie in mir, dass ich mit ihm sicher ein paar Kilometer gelaufen bin, richtig gelaufen. Jetzt sind wir beide ziemlich kaputt aber werden dafür sehr gut schlafen, denke ich. Ich hoffe, dass sein komisches Verhalten eine einmalige Sache war. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 19:28 Uhr' Roger sitzt wieder vor dem Fenster und starrt den Baum an. Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich das hier gerade schreibe, denn ich bin wieder völlig klar im Kopf. Ich weiß zwar immer noch nicht, warum dieser Eintrag von gestern Abend in meinem Gedächtnis fehlt, aber auch, wenn ich gerade wieder nicht anders kann, als ständig diesen Baum zu betrachten, bin ich mir sicher, dass alles ok ist mit mir. Ich wusste, dass es richtig war, meine Frau zu verlassen, auch wenn sie eigentlich die Scheidung wollte. ICH habe sie verlassen. Die war doch sowieso ein dummes Luder, wollte meinen Hund nicht akzeptieren, dabei sieht man doch, wie stark unsere Verbindung ist! Wir beide lieben es diesen Baum zu betrachten, das wirkt einfach nur beruhigend. Der Baum wird nämlich immer da sein und nie fortgehen. Tagebucheintrag vom 20. September 1998, 01:55 Uhr' Ich bin gerade aufgewacht, als ich bemerkt habe, dass mein Hund neben mir am Bett sitzt. Er starrt mir direkt in die Augen. Wenn ich Anstalten machen will aufzustehen, knurrt er mich an und schnappt nach mir. Also bin ich wieder ins Bett gekrochen und schreibe das gerade auch hier nieder. Er starrt mich immer noch ununterbrochen an. Ich habe gerade wirklich Angst vor ihm. Es wirkt, als würde er mir jeden Moment an die Kehle springen. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich so noch einschlafen soll. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 07:55 Uhr' Roger ist nichtmehr in meinem Schlafzimmer. Bei Tageslicht ist mir erst aufgefallen, dass meine Schlafzimmertür aufgebrochen wurde. Wie er überhaupt trotz versperrter Türe hineinkam, darüber hab ich mir in der Nacht keine Gedanken gemacht. Jetzt wurde es offensichtlich: Er hat ein Loch in die Holztür gescharrt! Unzählige Kratzer und Bissspuren sind rund um das Loch in der Tür. Es stehen sehr viele scharfe Splitter aus der Türe und Blutspuren sind zu sehen. Mir ist es kalt den Rücken herunter gelaufen, bei diesem Gedanken... Offensichtlich hat mein Hund, wie ein Berserker, an der Tür gekratzt, nur um mich im Schlaf beobachten zu können und aufzupassen, dass ich nicht verschwinde. Ich habe keine Ahnung mehr, was ich tun soll. Aber sein Verhalten macht mir wirklich Angst. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 13:13 Uhr' Roger ist jetzt auf dem Weg zu einem Tierarzt. Die Tierärzte mussten mit Spezialausrüstung und Betäubungsgewehr kommen, um ihn mitnehmen zu können. Er hat seit genau 12 Uhr angefangen wie ein Wahnsinniger an der Rinde des Baums zu scharren und an Wurzeln zu graben. Wer in seine Nähe kam, hat sich Bisse zugezogen. Ich bin wirklich den Tränen nahe und am Verzweifeln! Als sie meinen Hund weggetragen haben, als wäre er tot, das war wirklich zu viel. Ich hoffe inständig, dass sie herausfinden, was mit ihm los ist. Ich werde dann auch in diese Tierklinik fahren. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 17:58 Uhr' Seine Pfoten mussten behandelt werden, wegen dem Kratzen an der Holztür und am Baum. Auch beim Durchkriechen durch das Loch in der Türe hat er sich Kratzer am Körper zugezogen. Er schläft jetzt. Hirnanomalien konnten laut dem Arzt nicht festgestellt werden, es ist wohl alles in Ordnung. Auf die Frage, warum mein Hund ein Loch in die Tür meines Schlafzimmers kratzt und scharrt, nur um mich im Schlaf anzustarren, wusste er natürlich keine Antwort. Ich habe mir im Telefonbuch verschiedene „Tierpsychologen“ rausgesucht, die angeblich Kontakte zu den Tieren herstellen können, wie andere das nicht können. Ich glaube zwar eigentlich überhaupt nicht an sowas, aber ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit. Und Roger einfach wegzugeben kommt gar nicht in Frage! Tagebrucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 19:28 Uhr' Wie konnte ich nur eine Sekunde darüber nachdenken, dass dieser Baum mich je stören würde. Ich bin ein erwachsener, vernünftiger Mann mit 37 Jahren und ich habe es nicht nötig meine Eltern nach Jahren des Stillschweigens um Geld zu bitten, nur weil ich in diesem Dreckskaff keinen Job finde und die Behandlung für den Hund nicht zahlen kann! Das ist doch alles Scheiße! Aber den Baum zu sehen, wie er da steht, so sicher und unumstößlich. Das gibt mir Sicherheit, denn der Baum wird nie fort sein. Tagebucheintrag vom 21. September 1998, 00:58 Uhr' Roger ist wieder in mein Schlafzimmer eingebrochen! Er hat einfach die Pappe durchgebissen, mit der ich das Loch in der Tür provisorisch abgedeckt habe. Ich habe seit diesem Vorfall nur mehr einen sehr leichten Schlaf. Er sitzt an meinem Bett und starrt mich an, folgt jeder meiner Bewegungen und knurrt. Er knurrt mich ununterbrochen an, auch wenn ich nichts tue! Ich zittere während ich das schreibe, ich merke, wie mein Puls, meine Herzfrequenz in die Höhe schießen und das Zittern meiner Hand verstärken und das Schreiben erschweren. Ich habe echt Angst davor was morgen sein wird… oder allein schon, was ich sehe, wenn ich den auf das Tagebuch gesenkten Blick wieder hebe. Ich habe wirklich das Gefühl, dass er mir gleich an die Gurgel springt, es is einfach nur bedrohlich. Ich versuche gelassen zu sein, denn Tiere können Angst bekanntlich wittern. Ich habe nie gedacht, dass ich je Angst vor meinem Hund haben müsste. Ich muss hier weg. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 09:50 Uhr' MEIN HUND IST WEG!!! Roger ist weg, er ist einfach fort! Die Stelle an dem Baum, an dem er schon einmal gekratzt hat, ist wieder voller Blut, die Gartentür steht offen! Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll, ich habe gerade die Polizei angerufen. Sie haben gesagt, sie werden sich schon darum kümmern. Ich sitze unter dem Baum im Garten, während ich das schreibe, und hoffe, dass ich ihn bald wieder sehe oder dass er vielleicht sogar alleine zurück kommt… Mache mich dann auf die Suche nach ihm. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 11:45 Uhr' Ich glaube, ich drehe langsam durch. Ich habe in meinem Tagebuch geblättert und wieder Einträge gefunden, an die ich mich einfach nicht erinnern kann. Das ist wirklich übel… ich meine so richtig unheimlich nicht zu wissen was man tut, obwohl man es tut und anscheinend keinen Einfluss darauf hat! Dieser Baum im Garten ist mir immerhin bisher nie wirklich aufgefallen, außer wenn er mir die ganze Sonne stiehlt, es ist nur ein blöder Baum… Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 19:27 Uhr' Sogar Roger verlässt mich. Alle verlassen mich aber was soll‘s. Der Köter war sowieso nur eine Belastung für mich! Ich brauche niemanden außer mich, mich und mich! Alle anderen stehen mir nur im Weg! Aber das macht nichts, denn ich habe etwas, was die alle nicht haben. Mein Refugium, mein Haus und meinen Baum davor, der mich beschützt. Denn der Baum geht niemals fort! Er lässt mich nie alleine. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 23:48 Uhr' Ich musste mich übergeben… Ich bin aufgewacht, sitzend, vor einem Spiegel! Ich habe sitzend, in aufrechter Position vor einem Spiegel geschlafen und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte. Ich habe mich ins Bett gelegt. Als ich die Augen öffnete, sah es so aus, als würde ich mich selbst anstarren, ebenso wie es Roger die letzten Tage getan hat. Ich kann mir nichts Furchtbareres vorstellen, als sich selbst zu sehen nach dem Aufwachen, mit einer furchtbaren Grimasse im Gesicht… ich hab mich selbst nicht erkannt, in meinen Gesichtszügen war so viel Zorn und Wut zu sehen. Und dann noch nicht zu wissen, wie das passieren konnte, diese Parallelen zwischen diesem Ereignis und meinem Hund, der mich anknurrt, die ganze Nacht anstarrt… Ich war für einen kurzen Moment ernsthaft am Überlegen, ob mein Spiegelbild die Augen wohl offen hatte, während ich schlief. Tagebucheintrag vom 22. September 1998, 14:33 Uhr' Ich bin gerade aufgewacht. Ich habe schreckliche Schmerzen an den Händen, sie sind voller Kratzer und tiefen Schnitten, an den Türen ist Blut, einige meiner Fingernägel sind gesplittert, bis ins Nagelbett eingerissen. Ich werde dann zum Arzt gehen, werde aber vorher eine Runde laufen, ich glaube das tut mir gut, um nicht über Roger nachzudenken. Ich wette, dass er wieder auftaucht. Ich weiß es einfach… Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 16:58 Uhr' Ich glaube, ich werde mir das mit dem Arzt ersparen. Das wird schon heilen und ich habe auch keine Schmerzen mehr, seitdem ich nun knapp 2 Stunden im Sprint gelaufen bin oder es zumindest versucht hab. Ich neige leider dazu beim Laufen falsch zu atmen und damit auch zu Seitenstechen, aber diesmal habe ich Garnichts. Das irritiert mich irgendwie schon. Tagebucheintrag vom gleichen Tag, 19:29 Uhr' Ich habe hier nichts mehr verloren. Ich kann nur noch … Text … ist er Tod und … Text … im Haus vermutlich … Text … Schatten von draußen … Text. Seit dem Abend des 22. September 1998 fehlt von dem derzeit unbekannten Bewohner des Hauses (bzw. dem mutmaßlichen Verfasser der Tagebucheinträge) auf dem Grundstück geschwärzt jede Spur. Ebenso wurde der im Tagebuch erwähnte Labrador niemals bei der Polizei als abgängig gemeldet. Ebenfalls verschwunden ist das Ehepaar Havering, welches als derzeitige Besitzer des oben genannten Anwesens im Grundbuch stehen. Von ihnen fehlt seit dem 12. September 1998 jede Spur. Der im Tagebuch erwähnte Verkauf des Anwesens hat niemals (offiziell) stattgefunden, eine Änderung im Grundbuch ebenfalls nicht. Es wird um Hinweise gebeten, wer die unbekannte Person ist, die seit dem 15. September 1998 in dem genannten Anwesen wohnhaft gewesen zu sein scheint. Nachtrag, 5. Februar 2001: Aus den Akten: Schwarzweiß-Fotografie des Anwesens, zu sehen ist das alte, lt. Grundbuch bereits abgerissene Gebäude, davor ein Mann und eine Frau, die ein neugeborenes Kind im Arm trägt. Der heute auf dem Anwesen befindliche Laubbaum (Gattung Birke) ist zum Zeitpunkt der Entstehung der Fotografie vermutlich erst ein paar Wochen alt gewesen. Am rechten unteren Rand wurde ein kleines Feld geschwärzt. Auf der Rückseite der Fotografie steht der handgeschriebene Text: „Dein Lebensbaum, für immer. Ich komme zurück für dich, In Liebe, T., Juni 1965)“. ---- Weitere CPs von Rawb1t Sehnsüchtig | Lebensbaum | Trypophobia | Zwielicht | Voyeurschool | Hide'n'Seek | Letzte Erinnerung | Urinstinkt | Polaroid | Grotesque I | Grotesque II | Haltestelle | Dunkle Schleier | Ein Abend in feiner Gesellschaft | Adieu ---- Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Tagebuch